


Contracts In Lust

by SinclairMaxwell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Male Preg, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-11
Updated: 2012-06-11
Packaged: 2017-11-07 12:07:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinclairMaxwell/pseuds/SinclairMaxwell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter, incubus on the run, is being tracked by a lust crazed Voldemort, intent on him bearing his child. Will he escape or will he fall prey to his new lover just as Voldemort has fallen to him? HPLV M-Preg</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trapped In Lust

So, guys. Here is a new work by…me! I hope all of you like it and I am looking forward to all of your reviews. This is actually something I have had lying around my jump drive for some time now. However, I have decided to continue it. I liked it well enough and I hope all of you do too.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. All others though are mine and you merely have to ask permission to use them. I don't mind sharing. J.K.R does though I imagine.

Chapter One~~~Trapped In Lust

They ran again, ducking behind one of the many cookie cutter houses of this neighborhood. The fire engine red four door sports car cruised around the corner slowly, it's passenger and driver both looking for them. Harry glared at it from the shadows. He was playing with them damn it! If he had wanted to really find them, he could have done a magical signature spell. Well, that may not have worked since they never stopped moving and because their magic was being suppressed, although Voldemort didn't know that. He would be excessively pleased if he got wind that they had done something as stupid and foolish as that, even if it was so they wouldn't be tracked. He rolled his eyes just imagining the smirk on that bastard's face and the laugh he would use. When the car passed onto the next street, he grabbed Miya and Micah and Micah grabbed the young boy, Jesse, that they were dragging around. They ran for the opposite side of the street in a line, each never letting go of the other. Miya turned to him, not at all tired since she didn't need to breathe. Being a vampire did have its perks. Jesse was a vampire as well, a very old vampire, but with the suppression potion in his veins, he was just like any other human child. He had been quite vocal about his displeasure.

"We can't do this forever, Harry! We can't hide forever. We need to think of some other way." She hissed, watching as Micah hoisted the child master onto his back.

Jesse chose not to comment but let himself be picked up. His small legs couldn't keep up with their longer ones.

"I know, alright! I'm trying! There isn't much we can do until we get out of this area, though or until the potion wears off." He sighed, glaring at nothing in particular but, instead, angry at the whole situation.

He shouldn't have to run like a fugitive from society. Sure, Voldemort had taken hold of the whole Wizarding World. Sure, his mentor had been brutally murdered. Sure, his enemy had discovered that he was an Incubus. Okay, that last one was significantly worse than the others, but he would get through this! He had his friends: two vampires and a pyromaniac that had a slight psychotic streak. Alright, a big psychotic streak. Micah was known all over Europe and the Under Realms for his temper, his revenge, and his hot streak. They quickly but silently began to creep to the next house. He was so glad that the neighborhood's inhabitants were all snug in their beds like any other good citizen should be at two in the morning. The fence they were hiding next to was too easy to see through for Harry's comfort but when he looked at it, he realized that it was much too late. The red car was sitting behind the fence but through the tinted windows, Harry could feel its owners gaze. He could almost hear him whispering parsletongue in his ear. He swore as the car engine revved up and the three beside him jerked to look. They knew that they were back here.

"Run!" Harry yelled and turned to bolt off along with his partners.

They heard the sound of the tires screech down the pavement as they ran. Even with Jesse on his back, Micah was keeping up. Ah...to be ex-military, even though he was only nineteen. Micah had been in the demon's military. He'd been enrolled since birth. Harry began to panic when he didn't see Miya as they ran. Had she been caught? Fuck! He was brimming with worry until two hands shot out from behind a house and grabbed them. His lovely undead friend shushed them quietly. She had gotten ahead and they hadn't even noticed. It looked like they had lost them once more but it wouldn't be for long. It wasn't a big neighborhood. Voldemort and the Death Eaters would be upon them soon enough.

Harry bit his lip, thinking hard and fast. If Voldemort captured them then his friends would be killed. But if he went on his own and gave up...he could negotiate for his friend's safety. He looked around. There was a hole leading to the crawl space under the porch in the bush he was hiding under. He turned to the young woman at his side, wondering vaguely if he would ever see her again. He hoped so. Miya was his best friend and had helped him learn how to deal with his Incubus nature. She had even been the first to tell him how to feed without actually having sex. She knew what he was going to do and opened her mouth to refuse. He covered her mouth pinning her with a desperate look.

"Please, Miya. Please, just...do this, okay? I won't be captured, hiding in a hole like some scared rat. If I go now, I can at least salvage my dignity for a span and give you sufficient time to get away." He whispered hurriedly.

Micah and Jesse were watching them with matching grim looks.

"I will find you again, Harry. I promise. I won't let you throw everything away." She said hotly.

He smiled a little. If anyone could get him back from the Dark Ruler of the New Wizarding Regime, it was Miya. He nodded and pointed out the hole.

"Hide in here. I'll get them off of your trail. After we're gone, you can go to the nearest pub and floo out. It's only a few miles away. If it's too light out when you get there, just stay there for the night. Do your little wooing thing, Miya." He gave them a comforting smile at the looks on their faces, "I'll be fine, you guys. He won't hurt me."

Micah rolled his eyes but before he could comment, Harry covered the hole with the bush and slid along the outside of the house. He hid in the shadow of the house but he knew that they would see him when they drove by. It was seconds before the red sports car came to a halt beside him. Harry steeled himself and the door opened. Out of the driver's seat came Lucius Malfoy. It was bizarre to see the strictly pureblood man slide out of a muggle car. Then Voldemort stepped out and it jumped from bizarre to the Twilight Zone.

The Dark Lord had gotten his old body back and, much to Harry's disgust, looked gorgeous. Like a matured, twenty six year old Tom Riddle even though Voldemort was easily pushing sixty. He had a triumphant smirk on his perfect lips. It only grew as he walked up to the defiant teenager.

"Harry, so good to see you again." He purred, putting his hands on each side of his captive.

Harry glared, resisting the urge to ram his knee into the Dark Lord's groin. He would have years ago, but he had grown up since the war started again. Had grown into the Slytherin that he was meant to be. After Sirius's death, he had fled the Wizarding World at Mad-Eyed Moody's insistence. He had never told anyone where Harry had gone, why or even that it had been him who ordered it. It was only after he found out that he was an Incubus that Mad Eye made him leave. He took refuge with Miya, whom he had been introduced to by the ex-Auror. She had immersed him so deep in Demon and Vampire society that not even Voldemort could find him. He'd been there for three years.

"I'm glad I can't say the same, Tom." Harry hissed.

The Dark Lord's eyes gleamed with enjoyment and pleasure. Harry was willing to bet his education at the Underworld Academy that Voldemort had fantasized about having him pinned against a wall, helpless. He crossed his arms. The older man tsked, leaning down to meet his emerald eyes straight on. It was then that his enemy realized what was missing from their interaction. His eyes widened before filling with mirth.

"You took a Suppressing Potion!" His laughter made Harry's eyes narrow," Did you think that you could hide from me with just that?"

The teen tapped his foot irritably. Voldemort raised an eyebrow, the amusement still in his eyes.

"It's not like I had any other choice! If I didn't take it I would have had to feed while we were still on the run and you would have tracked us, either through our magic or my thrall. It's not an easy thing to hide an Incubi's hunger from everyone, you know." He growled.

"Especially one as...mature as you. Once your pitiful potion wears off, Harry, every Incubus and Succubus in a hundred mile radius will scent you and you will be forced to feed on whoever is closest, whether you want to or not. I intend to be that person. You will be my consort and you will bear me heirs. I will only accept you." Voldemort whispered the last part in his ear.

Harry watched him pull back and his emerald eyes held the crimson ones in their hold. He was afraid and repulsed by the Dark Lord, but the man had a very big point. When the potion wore off, he would be forced to feed and it would have to be a complete feeding, which meant sex and lots of it, probably. He had staved off the hunger in him for almost a week with only the potion. That was too long. He would be lucky if his Thrall didn't force everyone in the whole manor to screw their brains out. Everyone tied to the Dark Lord would feel it's effects. He had essentially starved himself in order to protect himself and his friends as they traveled through the mortal realm.

"Then I imagine," He began, making sure that his voice projected his intentions," That you would want me to come willingly to your bed."

Voldemort definitely looked interested. It wouldn't do to have his baby's daddy trying to kill him at every turn. If there was a way to get Harry to come to him willingly then he would take it.

"Tell me what you want, and you know I will give it."

Bingo. Harry was relieved even though he didn't show it on the outside. You didn't survive long at the Under Realm Courts if you couldn't control your expressions.

"I want my friends to go free and unharmed. That's it. After that..." Harry shrugged to show that it was in Voldemort's hands afterwards.

One of those elegant, pale hands came down to rest gently on his stomach. It was a gesture that surprised Harry. It was something much too tender to be coming from a man as fierce as Voldemort. But maybe...not from Tom Riddle. Riddle had been an orphan. It made sense that he would move on to want to make a family once his world domination plan came to fruition.

"Welcome to parenthood, Harry." Voldemort said with a sly smile.

He nodded to his right hand man. Lucius smirked and got back in the car, leaving the door open for his master to coax his new lover into the back seat with him. Harry sighed a little but started when he was pressed tightly against the Dark Lord.

Voldemort's eyes were filled with a heat that he had only seen in the victims of an Incubi's Thrall. His eyes widened and he had to fight for his jaw not to drop. He hadn't even once considered...Could Voldemort have fallen under his spell? But the Incubus Thrall was temporary! Harry had been gone for years and not seen him since he'd left. Perhaps because of the mark shared between them, the unfortunate Dark Lord had been stuck with it. Or he could just really get off on Harry. He had gotten a lot prettier since he came into his Incubus blood.

"How about a kiss to seal the deal?"

His voice was soft, much different from his usual arrogant one. Harry let him dip down slowly but the closer he got, the closer the tension became. It built and built until he could barely breathe from the pressure. It was his hunger. The potion would be wearing off soon and it was letting him know that any sexual contact would be bad. He swallowed hard, putting a hand on the man's chest to halt his mounting attack on his mouth.

"Stop." He said, gulping down air to try and regain his breath," The potion won't last much longer and I don't fancy fucking in the back seat of a car."

Voldemort nodded and backed up, giving him his space. He took his hand and Harry allowed himself to be placed in the car while he was regaining his composure. He didn't even see Miya, Jesse and Micah's worried but determined faces watching him go. He was layed out on the back seat of the car, his head in his supposedly new fiance's lap. Normally, he would have objected to having any part of him that close to "the horny bastard's" happy parts but rest was the best thing for the time being until he could fully feed.


	2. Chapter 2

So how are all of you enjoying this tasty bit of literature? I know I do. Okay, so if any of you have read it, Prince of a Dark Kingdom by Mizuni-sama has chapter fourty out! Congrats on such a great job Mizuni-sama! Keep up the excellent work! It is an incredible story for those of you who have not yet read it. I definitely suggest checking it out.

Disclaimer: I don't own jack so back off.

Chapter Two

The car, according to the outside of the windows, worked just like the Knight Bus did just without all of the motion sickness and jerking. It rode just as smooth as a muggle car and the back seat was cut off from the front so it was eerily silent. There was no conversation the whole ride. Just the feel of Voldemort's hand through his hair and the ever present feel of his trembling magic. It waited as if it were a living, caged thing about to be set free. Their journey took about twenty minutes. When it finally came to a stop, Harry sat up slowly and looked out the window at the enormous manor that would be his home from now on. He could feel the heavy magic protecting the place. Where ever they were, it had a ton of ancient protection spells on it, nasty ones too.

"This is Wyvern's Crest Manor, Harry. It was left to me as the last heir of Slytherin. This is where we live."

He was swept up in Voldemort's arms and carried out of the car. Harry gasped as they walked quickly up the path to the house with Lucius following a respecting few steps behind. Everyone knew who was the ruler here. The doors opened of their own accord and Harry gulped anxiously. Every Death Eater in the place turned toward them and bowed. Their Lord waved them off, hurrying past with his precious bundle. Each Death Eater he saw had a different expression. Some were triumphant, as their master had been, some were angry at the sight of him, and some had looks of disbelief. Harry would have demanded he be allowed to walk on his own but he didn't feel up to arguing his point with someone that he knew held his life in his vengeful hands. Voldemort didn't take kindly to being defied. He was carried up an elaborate staircase and down several winding hallways. There were so many twists and turns that he couldn't have memorized his way out if he had wanted to

A large black mahogany door sat at the end of one hallway. All of the other doors were insignificant compared to this one. Around the edges of it were runes he couldn't identify and at least a hundred tiny etchings of silver serpents. On closer inspection, Harry realized that the runes were familiar. They were some of the same runes that decorated his body. His runes were Crafted on by the Demon Prince, Asa, to keep his less human nature from consuming him and to act as a medium so that he could access his demonic magic easier. If he were to guess, he would say that these runes were not placed here by any Scribe that still walked this Earth. He would also say that they were some sort of protection wards. Voldemort had no doubt killed the poor Scribe who Crafted them.

"Did you kill him?" He blurted in a bad case of word vomit.

He desperately wanted to slap himself at the look on Voldemort's face.

"Who?"

"The Scribe. Who Crafted the runes over your door." Harry answered, refusing to allow himself to seem timid. He wouldn't be walked on!

The Dark Lord cocked an eyebrow but nodded. Nothing more was said on the matter. What's done was done and there was no way that Harry could save a man who was already dead and likely had been for some time. The door swung open at a single touch from it's master. When the inside was revealed, Harry's heart jumped into his throat. It was Voldemort's bedroom. Go bleeding figure.

The room was done in different shades of emerald and dark green with silver accents throughout the place. The bed was the largest one that Harry had ever seen and had dark green sheets with a translucent green canopy around it. The bed curtains were tied to the posts by silver cords. His fiance deposited him on the bed as gently as if he were made of glass and Harry's pulse sped. This was the bed that they were going to...An unintentional, heated blush crept into his cheeks. Great. Voldemort sat in the large, plush chair across the room, taking the time to untie his shoes and put them under the comfy looking seat. Harry did not take his off. He didn't want to get comfortable. He wanted to not be here at all. Then he realized just how stupid that thought was. He likely would spend the rest of his life here. Better hurry and get comfortable when he wasn't being molested and jumped. He slipped his boots off. Voldemort took the time to get a good look at his Consort while Harry wasn't looking. The last Potter was wearing black combat boots, and the uniform worn by Elites of the Demon Royal Family, the Raml Askaree: sleek black pants and a black, turtle neck tank top. A shining silver sword hung on his back that had black runes down it, pairing with the runes that decorated Harry's body. The body beneath was trained hard and was lean and as lithe as a serpent's. He was absolutely breathtaking. Shining hair fell to his lower back in a slim braid, black as the darkest night sky. Delicious. And he was all his.

Harry slipped his sword off of his back, propping it against the nightstand by the bed. Something told the Dark Lord that the sword was rarely out of reaching distance. Voldemort was watching him with a look that made him feel naked and he hadn't even taken off his shirt yet.

"Do you enjoy feeding, truthfully?" The man asked while leaning his head on his hand and watching intently.

He smiled wryly at the Dark Lord.

"Every. Single. Time. I've never had food that wasn't wonderful. Even the tiniest touch is a small feeding. It's the best feeling in the world."

His simmering hunger was making Harry feel playful and slightly giddy. Like he had been drinking too much. He undid his hair in one tug of the bow holding it back, letting it fall over his shoulders like a black tide. He crawled slowly over the bed, towards the chair.

"Have you ever been with a starving Incubus, Tom? Why don't you come try it? Come find out how it tastes." He purred seductively, beckoning the clearly aroused wizard to him.

His brain was filling with thoughts of food. Of touches and tastes and sweat slicked skin. The potion was nearly gone from his system but it didn't matter. His humanity was falling away with every fevered breath. His body temperature was going up quickly and he suddenly felt as if he were sitting in a sauna. Voldemort finished off the distance from the chair to his lips in seconds. Harry found himself pinned to the bed, his lips being ravished and he didn't mind in the least bit. In fact, he encouraged it. His legs found their way around the Dark Lord's hips and the hunger fully engulfed them both.

Harry's hands roved over every crevice on Voldemort's body but still, he couldn't get enough! He needed skin to skin contact and he wasn't going to get that with the layers of clothing separating them. He was losing the last of his humanity now, barely able to form coherent English words any longer.

"Off!" He pleaded huskily, barely even conscious of what was coming out of his mouth, "Please..." He groaned when nothing happened.

Voldemort was staring at him with eyes quickly clouding with lust. Two spells later and the air hit his bare body, making shivers run up and down his skin. Harry barely noticed though, so entranced he was with the feel of another against his skin once again. He had missed this feeling. And he was so hungry...So incredibly hungry. He captured the Dark Lord's lips again, engaging him in a tongue war. They battled for dominance but the human part of Harry knew that it was a futile move. The Dark Lord always asserted his dominance in everything he did. He was always the ruler. The teen Incubus relented and allowed Voldemort to take control. He felt a strong hand tangle in his hair before jerking his head back by it roughly. The pain was quickly replaced by pleasure when the feeling of a hot tongue and teeth hit his brain. This was...new. Rough was good. All of his other lovers had always been so careful for fear of his or Miya's, or any of his other "protectors", wrath. Harry decided he liked this new way of doing things. He was more than willing to let Voldemort take the reins.

O

Miya threw the door to her father's throne room open furiously, cracking it in her anger. The potion had worn off earlier and damn it she would not take this laying down, even if Harry did! She would give up blood forever before she let her charge become some Dark Lord's brood mare! Her Elite were no one's bitches! Especially her best friend, whom she had trained and practically raised personally! The walls shook with her anger and her father heaved a heavy sigh before turning around.

'Just like her mother.' The Under Realm Lord thought sardonically and pushed a piece of his white as snow hair from his face.

Ice blue eyes watched her approach, her black outfit and amber hair flowing out behind her in her rush to his side.

"My dearest and most precious offspring, what has upset you so greatly that you very nearly succeed in bringing my meeting hall down around my ears? Where is your favorite pet?" He asked, carefully annunciating his words so they could be understood through his odd accent.

Miya was practically breathing fire by the time she reached his table.

" HE! TOOK! HARRY! AND I BETTER BE YOUR ONLY OFFSPRING!" She screamed out her rage.

Jesse and Micah, who had followed behind silently communicated that, yes, Miya was VERY scary when she was angry.

"My beautiful flower, I require you to elaborate on this 'he' you speak of."

"Don't play coy with me, Father. You know who I'm talking about."

Rakhai's eyes darkened, his countenance quickly gaining in seriousness.

"The Dark Lord."

"Yes."

He sighed, setting down the human pen he had been writing with. She always blamed his quirk for human things on his time spent Above World with the American Seelie King. Duncan was well known for his eccentricities, then again so was he.

"What would you have me do, my lovely one? You know that I have no jurisdiction over the Over World. My kingdom doesn't stretch to that place." He said calmly and quickly her eyes flashed again.

"You have jurisdiction over Harry though! He is MY ELITE! I WILL NOT GIVE MY GENERAL OVER TO BE SOME DARK LORD'S BROOD MARE!" She seethed furiously.

He stepped back as flames began to lick the marble tables edge. He'd had enough of his clothes ruined when she was just a baby. No need to add to that sad pile. He touched her head gently, successful calming her enough so that the top of her head was just smoking with her anger. He didn't need his plans that sat on the table ruined either. Jesse raised an eyebrow.

"Very well, my most beloved buttercup. I will see what I can do. What say you, Master Jessethepha?"

Jesse walked over to the two with a quirky smirk which Miya glowered at.

"I agree with Miya. The Elite of the Under Realm are the special treasure of the Royal Family. To have their General so...abruptly taken without courtship or appeal to her Ladyship and yourself, my Lord, is a heavy crime indeed." He said.

Miya and her father both exchanged wicked grins that Micah smirked at.

"So who do I get to kill?" He asked haughtily.

XD

Harry woke feeling very groggy and even more sore. However, it was a pleasant sort of pain. The kind that spoke of long nights and longer feedings. There was a warmth around him that had not been there in the weeks past. That thought however, brought him back to reality.

'Oh, fucking hell.'

He shot up in bed. The memory of why he hadn't felt this way in over a week crashed down on him and he remembered where he was. Harry suppressed a groan. He had fucked the bloody Dark Lord! Said Dark Lord chuckled thickly from behind him.

"I see you're awake early, Kitten."

Harry trembled inside. What if he was…He quickly surveyed his body with a medical spell. Cut up and bruised pretty badly but otherwise unharmed. He was so relieved that he plopped back down onto the plush bedspread. However ill he thought of the company, Harry found himself pleasurably full. The Dark Lord had such vitality that he could, more than likely, sustain him on his own. That was good because something told him that Voldemort didn't share. Voldemort decided to ignore that little display but instead ran a hand through his hair.

"Hmmm...I think a shower is in order. Would you agree, pet?"

Harry merely hummed. Dark Lord or not, he certainly had his priorities straight. He felt the weight on the mattress ease somewhat and in mere moments, the sounds of the shower water running were heard. He was so full that he was purring on the cozy bed. He didn't want to get up yet. Voldemort crawled back in next to him, pulling him against his body once more. Harry could feel him smirk against the skin of his back.

"Come, Kitten. We are both very dirty indeed. We must get clean before I can give you a tour of your new home."


	3. Untouchable

A/N: Now, I do want to clarify something. Harry has been in the Under Realm for three years and while that may not seem like much time, their society and culture and the usual one are two opposite ends of the spectrum as you will learn. On top of that, one year in the Above World is four years in the Under Realm. Time runs differently there. So, really, Harry hasn't even see Over Earth in twelve years. He still looks the same but where he was, it has been twelve years. I know that's alittle complicated but bare with me. I wanted to explain that Harry may act like he is a little confused at the things that Voldemort does or says sometimes. It isn't that he's stupid, it's just that the worlds are so completely different that they might not have that particular saying or action there and he hasn't been in the Wizarding World for many years.

Chapter Three

Harry walked around the manor with his self proclaimed mate at his side guiding the way. He had to admit, it was a marvelous house. It was all winding turrets, pieces of art, and Victorian décor. It was so unlike what he was used to from the Under Realm. There it was all about practicality in everything you did. Even the architecture. Here it was all merely decorum and things simply for the sake of enjoying them. It had been a very long time indeed since he had witnessed such things.

"And here is the library. Feel free to come in and use it to you hearts content. Or even if you wish, you come to my rooms and use my private library. It has a wider variety of…rarer and very illegal books." Voldemort said with a small smirk.

"Master Rakhai had to save me from a book that tried to eat my face once. That was when I was very new to the Under Realm though and hadn't yet learned not to touch things without performing a magical sweep over them first. Miya was so angry, she burned the thing to an unrecognizable pile of ash." Harry told him, earning him a strange look.

Voldemort shook his head. He would love to sit down and have Harry tell him about his time in the Courts. Perhaps they could do that over lunch.

"A book tried to eat your face?"

"Oh yes. It was Seraj Nomaida's 'Wyvern on Trial: A True Account of the Tibetan Dragon Trials'. It was an interesting read once we got another copy."

Interesting.

~o~

Voldemort watched the teen sip his tea as they sat on the terrace after lunch. Harry was beautiful indeed. A treasure worth fighting for and he was all his. No one would ever take him from him. He wanted to know about where his Consort had been hiding for the past three years. He wanted to know everything. Where he had stayed. Who his teachers had been. What had he learned. How had he become a part of the Royal Elite? Had he had any lovers? He certainly wouldn't complain if he hadn't but he had to feed some way. Who were the people that were running with him? He had to sit back and admire the young man before him for a moment though. Harry was indeed gorgeous. The way his hair fell over his shoulders when it was unbraided and the way his eyes lit up when he saw something that interested him and yet stayed neutral all at once was dazzling. Voldemort marveled at how lithe and serpent like his toned body was and how he moved like he was in an endless waltz with everything around him. He was untouchable it seemed. Like some dark prince from a novel. And he would always belong to him. The thought filled him with a pleasure deeper than any he had felt so far.

"So, tell me about when you left our World. I have so many questions." Voldemort said, sipping his own tea while his eyes stayed pinned to the perfection before him.

Harry paused in raising his cup to consider the question.

"I'll bet you do. I, of course, left the Wizarding World when I was fifteen and went to stay with Miya Kendrick and her father, Master Rakhai, in the Under Realm. I took the name Matthias Damon. They taught me everything and Miya took me under her wing. I became her personal project, and then one of her dearest friends. I learned very quickly and she taught me how to feed from a distance, without touch. I eventually became very good with Demonic Magic. Good enough that Miya made me the General of her Elite. My other good friends that you witnessed last night were Micah, soldier of our Black Ops division and Master Jessethepha or Jesse for short. He's a Master Vampire, even older than Master Rakhai. They all taught me as well as Miya." Harry explained seeming to be truly interested in the conversation.

The Dark Lord wondered if anyone had ever asked him these things. Now, he had to know.

"Did you ever have any other lovers?"

He gave him a look that was eloquent.

"Are you kidding me? Oh Merlin your serious. I'm an Incubus. Of course I had other lovers." Harry laughed, surprise showing plain on his face.

"Who?"

Harry gave him the look again and Voldemort expected that he would be getting that look a lot. However, it was worth his efforts. He got to see the teen laugh at least.

"Well…Let's see. The Gallowsway Prince, Hunter. He especially likes Matthias. Justice Carter, the Supreme Judge of the Vampire Courts. That was at Miya's birthday party. He ended up meeting the wrong end of Micah's sword the next day. My steady though is Arcaeth Branson. I imagine he'll be wondering where I am. He's so pretty." Harry purred, smirking inwardly at Voldemort's irritated look. "Well what did you expect? You did take me from the middle of my life. Of course I already had someone."

Voldemort just glared at him, thinking of interesting and painful ways to kill of this Arcaeth. He'd have to research him for sure.


	4. Desire

Disclaimer: Back off. I haven't gotten anything.

Chapter Four

Harry, now demanding to be called by his chosen name, Matthias, had sat through the day calmly, merely getting his body used to the battle he knew would be coming up very soon. Now that dinner was over, Voldemort would want to go to bed soon enough. He would be ready. For now, they both sat in the man's study, the Dark Lord doing paperwork and every so often looking up at him to admire him from some new angle. Matthias had pulled his sword and was skillfully using it as a strange sort of prop in his exercises. It wasn't the gymnasium he had back home but the study was large enough that there was plenty of space. He did two forward handsprings, ending the feat with a slash of his previously drawn sword. Voldemort let a small smile grace his lips, wiping it away before his Consort could see. Matthias had caught it though as well as all of the heavy glances he had been receiving. He seated himself on the edge of the desk, giving him a smirk.

"Do you find me diverting, Voldemort, or am I simply doing something strange and have not yet realized it?" He asked with more than a small amount of amusement.

The Dark Lord chuckled, abandoning his papers to look up at him. His mate was indeed a gorgeous specimen.

"Oh, make no mistake, my love. I find you very diverting. I can't seem to focus on work when you are in the room. My eyes just wander to you on their own." Matthias's smirk grew. "Well, Matthias, I suppose it is time for bed."

The teen clucked his tongue and stood, stepping away from the desk.

"Oh, no, dearest. I will not be going to bed tonight."

Voldemort's crimson eyes narrowed and he raised an eyebrow elegantly. Now what would he have to say? Matthias would not be giving in willingly tonight. No. Not if he could help it. While it was tempting, at the very least, he would make the Dark Lord work for it. He would have to drag him back to that bedroom. He had learned long ago to be able to go days without sleep. It often came in handy on long scouting missions.

"Oh? Is that so? And if I disagree with that sentiment?"

Matthias shook his head, fingering the display of weapons on the belt of his uniform.

"I am not a starving Incubus tonight, Tom. I am in my own mind and I will not merely bow to your whim every night. I am my own person and I am not your possession. Your mate, I will concede to that, but not your play thing." The assassin said calmly to which Voldemort gave him a considering look.

The Dark Lord considered the situation. He wanted Matthias to enjoy his company. That would never come about if he asserted his dominance over him. If he crushed the young man's oppositions then Matthias would resent him forever. No, they had to be on completely equal footing if he was to keep the Incubus by his side. He couldn't treat him as anything less than his complete equal. It would be difficult for him but it meant that he would have to concede the battle in arguments such as this. Besides, at some point, Matthias was going to have to feed and then he would come to his bed himself. He gave his mate an inviting smile.

"Very well, Kitten. You will not have to bow to my will. I would not want you to do so. I want you to be completely comfortable here and that means that we must be on equal terms. Mates are something to be cherished, treasured and prized above anything else." He said and walked over to the on guard Matthias before kissing his scar gently.

He offered the young man his hand, knowing full well that they would probably jump each other's bones anyways. It was the mating season and that made Matthias somewhat more…sensitive than at other times of the year. In fact, perhaps it wasn't Matthias who should be on his guard after all. It would be Voldemort who would be getting jumped at odd moments of the night. His Consort took his hand quizzically but seemed well pleased that his point had gotten across.

~o~

Arcaeth frowned at the fine lady before him. Miya stood in an aggressive stance, belying her feelings on the subject.

"So Matthais has been kidnapped by the Dark Lord. It does explain his absence. I was wondering why he didn't come see me after my arrival back home. He is religious about that." He wondered out loud.

The part demon vampiress nodded, crossing her arms. Her good friend and second in command to Matthias, Zander Erik, was at her side.

"He missed you." She said and flipped her long auburn hair behind her back.

Miya was already in battle gear and they hadn't even decided when to go out to retrieve Matthais yet. Arcaeth smiled. He had missed him too.

"I want you to be there when we retrieve him, Arcaeth. Help us rescue your lover. It will pound the fact that Matthias isn't his into the Dark Lord's thick skull. No one steals my Elite and gets away with it. Matthais is mine. I don't share and I certainly don't play well with others." She hissed, biting off her last words.

Truth was, she missed Matthais something horrible. He was always with her when she woke up, hell, they slept in the same bed even though they would never be lovers. They were just that close. He always reminded her of things she forgot and she enjoyed teaching him new things and training with him. It just wasn't the same without him. She hadn't gotten a decent night of sleep since he'd been gone. She wanted him back and the Dark Lord could be thrice damned before she didn't bring her friend home.


	5. This World Is Not My Home, I'm Just Passing Through

Here we go, another chapter with our randy Dark Lord and a sarcastic Matthais. Arcaeth has made his appearance and Miya is all up in arms. Her poor Daddy. I feel bad for him sometimes. Lol. Oh well. Ja!

Disclaimer: Nope.

Chapter Five

Matthias gave a sleepy grin. Okay, so he had ended up sleeping with Tom anyways. But he was so…full of life! He could easily keep him sated. He gave a pleased purr that had the man laying at his side grinning like a happy drunk.

"I will NEVER get tired of that." Tom laughed, burying his nose in his lover's hair and smelling the pleasant scent.

"Good. I won't either. You taste divine, you know that?"

Matthias let the man roll him over on top of him and give him a tender kiss before they got up to take their shower. He cast the diagnosis charm once more on himself while Tom's back was turned. Nothing. He sighed in relief once more.

~o~

Miya stood at the door to the Dark lord's home, her father's signature on a warrant in her hand and her secret police, the Raml Askaree, at her back. The door was opened by a house elf that squeeked in fear at the sight. She pushed through with the air of royalty that she was. It recognized their kind, practically throwing it's shaking body to the floor in order to bow as low as it could.

"I want to speak to your master. Now."

~o~

Matthias swung his wet hair around with a smirk to his front, getting the now dry Tom wet with flecks of water. The Dark Lord growled, pulling the teen down to straddle his lap.

"Now, how am I going to punish you for that, you naughty little imp?" He grinned and nibbled his captive's neck eliciting a shiver from him, "Maybe I'll just make you scream again…"

All at once, the door burst open and Miya and her Elite spilled forward along with…

"Arcaeth…" Matthias whispered and Tom's eyes narrowed at the man who stepped forward.

Micah and Jesse were at the young prince's side. Micah grinned at the compromising position the two were in.

"Well, well, Matthias. At least we know you didn't go hungry." He laughed.

Arcaeth watched the two with his fae eyes quietly as if he could see something that they couldn't. He might be able to, Tom surmised to himself. Matthias decided that getting out of the position on the Dark lord's lap may be a good idea when he saw Miya begin to smoulder. She glared hotly at the clean Voldemort and at the obviously rumpled bed.

"Lord Voldemort, you have been charged with kidnapping and forcibly mating the General of the Raml Askaree, the secret Elite of the Royal Family. You can either surrender him now and save your sorry ass from an even worse death than the one I'm about to give you or you can refuse and I can kill you even more slowly and painfully than I had first intended. Please, chose the latter, I'm BEGGING you." She hissed.

Tom looked faintly amused and sat back calmly in his chair, his eyes fixed on Arcaeth instead of the furious princess. Branson was his greatest enemy but not for the same reason that Miya Kendrick was. To his even greater amusement, and vague surprise, Matthias stepped in on his behalf, swinging an affectionate arm around his best friend's waist.

"Now, Miya, love. You know about mating bonds better than anyone else here with the exception of Master Jessethepha. You know that if you kill him, you could very well kill me as well. If that's the case, then you mightn't have come at all." He said but his words were softened by the kiss her gave her cheek.

Miya gave the man before her a blank look before pointing a rather deadly looking sword in his face. She handled it like a professional though. Her hand did not even waver.

"You will not attempt to kidnap my General again, do you understand. You may be immortal now, Voldemort, but that just means that you can be tortured for a very very VERY long time. Come Matthias." She said calmly at last.

Matthias let everyone else leave the room before him with the exception of Arcaeth who stood by the door giving him and Tom a semblance of privacy. He leaned over to whisper in Tom's ear.

"I'll keep in touch." He purred and turned around to walk out of the door.

Tom grabbed his arm to halt him making the curious teen turn back around to face him. Those crimson eyes caught his own and suddenly he could not look away. Something cool was pressed into his palm. It was only when Tom released him that he jerked away. His hand closed around an antique heart locket in his hand. It had very conspicuous 'S' engraved into the front. Matthias walked away without another glance back. The Dark Lord watched his mate walk away with a small smile. He had given Matthias his space. The ball was in his court now and he had no doubt that he would be seeing his lover again.

~o~

Arcaeth turned to him once they were safely out of the manor's wards, a small smile on his face.

"So how was it? Being with a Dark Lord an all?" He asked, truly curious.

Ah, to be dating an Unseelie Prince. Arcaeth just…got him. He understood what it was like to have to feed off of someone else, making it very difficult to be monogamous.. His resolution? He didn't expect Matthias to be monogamous and he didn't get jealous either. He was perfectly perfect. Matthias wrapped his arms around him lovingly.

"It was amazing. Really amazing. He has enough vitality to feed a full grown incubus or succubus for a very long the exception of him trying very hard to get me to bear his child, it was very…enjoyable."

"Was it as good as our first time together?"

Well that was a first. Arcaeth rarely asked about anyone else he was with. It was an odd occurrence indeed. It made Matthias smirk on the inside. Was his beau jealous of Tom? He just gave him a smile and a kiss but said nothing. Arcaeth laughed as if he could sense his amusement.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Nada.

Chapter Six

Matthias walked into the palace to a series of exclamations of joy and cat calls teasing about what he had done. Or more specifically, who. Xavin D'Arc, a good friend of his as well as one of the only Technopaths around, came up and clapped him on the back. In his hand was a small electronic bird that twittered away, bouncing up and down occasionally. Xavin could fuse his magic with any sort of electronics and manipulate it to do whatever he wished. He was the best hacker in the world. All he had to do was think at a computer, and he had the information.

"Hey pal! I was wondering when you would show up again. How was your little tryst with the Dark Lord?" He laughed, letting Matthias sock him playfully.

The Elite were a very close knit bunch because there were so few of them. In all, there were only twelve Elite at the beck and call of only the Royal Family of Kendrick. Jadan greeted him next with a huge hug that had the less built Incubus swaying.

" Good to see you safe again, Matthias." He said in his deep bass voice.

He nodded to them all, bursting into held in laughter when Maeri, the only female in the Raml Askaree as well as the only Siren in their midst, stuck her tongue out at the still irritated Miya. His princess turned around and glared half heartedly at him. He bowed his apologies. Her father stood in the doorway and Matthias's bow became one of reverence.

"Master Rakhai." He said to the man.

Jessethepha took his place at their leader's side where he was apt to be seen. Rakhai waved off his actions with a goofy smile. He truly was a puzzle sometimes.

" Now, Matthias, you know that all of that ceremony is uncalled for. It's is good to have you back. It would have been," He cast a discreet glance at his daughter, " a catastrophe if you had stayed away much longer."

The teen sniggered along with the others who were fortunate enough to be in Miya's good graces for her not to care. He stretched his tense muscles and dismissed himself to go take a bath. Arcaeth followed at his insistence and Miya followed because she knew her best friend wouldn't care.

Their rooms were along the same corridor as the Elites, with Miya's at the very back. The idea was that any attacker would have to go through every one of the Elite to get to their princess. Though, seeing as how the castle was a maze as well as an impenetrable fortress, they had not yet gotten to see if it worked. Matthias had his own room but slept in Miya's own with her. They would never be lovers but he had sworn an oath to always protect his best friend at the expense of his own and besides, they just hated to be separated. Matthias was like Miya's living teddy bear. His presence would also discourage any attacker. Arcaeth seated himself on the floor beside the in ground bathtub and Miya took her place beside him while Matthias undressed, her skirts pooling elegantly around her.

"So, did he hurt you, Matthias? Tell me everything. And I mean it this time!" She demanded.

He rolled his eyes, not unaware of Arcaeth's admiring eyes on his body as he stepped slowly into the water.

"No, Miya. He didn't hurt me. It was odd though. I actually expected him to put up a fuss when I told him that I would not sleep with him willingly again. Instead, well…He was very polite about the whole thing. He said that he wanted me willingly, not a slave, and that he would not force me to do anything. He said he wanted us as equals. I'm not preggo, either. That's definitely a plus."

She snorted but gave him a gentle smile. He grinned, leaning on the tub side to look up at her.

"There's my gorgeous girl." Matthias purred adoringly.

His lover pulled him in for a soft kiss but as he did, Miya noticed something glinting in Matthias's abandoned clothes.

"Matthias, what is that?" She hissed in disgust, holding up the locket by it's chain as if it were a slimy crawling thing.

She got the classic eyeroll again. Matthias grabbed the necklace, slipping the thing around his neck.

"It was a gift." He answered simply but she sneered.

"A gift from that damned man."

"Yes. It was. It contains one of his soul fragments."

Her eyebrows shot up in surprise in imitation of Arcaeth's look of surprise.

"It must be serious." The prince remarked off handedly.

Matthias merely shrugged and dunked under the water.

~o~

Matthias laid in bed that night, thinking of Voldemort. He was a curious man to say the least. He fingered the pendant around his neck thoughtfully while Miya slept soundly at his side. Aside from the whole wanting a huge family and Matthias being the bearer of that dream, he wasn't half bad to spend time with. He listened to everything the teen had to say as if it were the most important information in the world, he hadn't forced him, and he wasn't cruel, which was more than he could say for some of the people who came to court him. Most, however, were turned away by Miya with the aid of her favorite large Dragon, Armande. What would it be like to be with the Dark Lord? He couldn't help but wonder.


	7. Chapter 7

I love this story. I'm so excited about writing that I think I will write all night! And thanks to princessezzy, I have gotten a major confidence booster. I would like to dedicate this chapter to her. Thanks again! 

Disclaimer: Nope.

Chapter Eight

Matthias frowned at the mirror. He had just come in from his latest feeding and Miya sat on the bed reading her Xanadu Cards. They were much like tarot cards but they read, not the future of a person, but a person's essence. They read a particular person's inner turmoils and energies. They were used for finding inner peace. Or for finding a person's weaknesses. She held up two cards and a sardonic smirk lit her lovely face. Matthias scowled. He was in a right foul mood and once he was in the room, he picked up his sword and began practicing his Deiraj exercises. Fortunately for anyone crossing his path, the exercises were just the thing he needed to cool down. The mix of aerobics, gymnastics, weapon usage and meditation were exactly what he needed. He had fed on his friend, September, at his home in the Under Realm's hottest club, Deception and Desire. However, he had noticed something amiss when he was writhing above September. It didn't seem nearly as satisfying as it had the last time he had fed. With Tom. It definitely flipped his switch, that was for sure, but it was as if he was only getting a small feeding. It just didn't ring his bell as much as it should. It was frustrating and intriguing all at once. It made him remember just how good it was with Tom and the memory made his knees buckle under the sensory memory. Miya smirked at him.

"You want him again, don't you?"

He growled under his breath and did not bother answering. His silence was answer enough. She showed him the two cards and Matthias swore. It was the Desire card paired with the Heart of Darkness card. Fucking hell.

"Shut up, Miya."

She huffed and shuffled the large deck calmly but her piercing eyes never once left his form. He threw his sword down seconds later and spun around to meet her.

"What do you know, Miya? Tell me, please!" He burst out in frustration.

She smiled and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Your feeding did not satisfy your hunger did it? You need him. Now that you've tasted your mate, you want more." She said, patting his head as if he were a inquisitive child.

Without another word, she left the stack on the side table and left the room, all the while appearing amused. It wasn't until she got outside that she let her anger show through. This was that fucking Dark Lord's fault! Matthias was HERS! 

Matthias, however, pondered over his friend's words. It seemed logical, despite how irritating it was. Miya would never lie to him. He could just imagine how much it had cost her to tell him the truth. It probably irked her to the core. He sighed in resignation and went to fetch his cloak.

~o~

Albus Dumbledore, head of the most powerful Wizarding school in all of Britain, was practically banging his head against his desk. Ever since Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived disappeared, from his school no less, he had tried to shape a new Savior from Ronald Weasley. Only to have it blow up in his face when the ignorant brat was found making out with Draco Malfoy. Of all people! They had openly announced their engagement and that Ron was gay in front of the whole school at a Quiddich game over the loudspeaker. What the hell was he supposed to do now? He couldn't create another Savior. The Order would revolt. Moody's faith in him was the first to go even though he was still an active member of the Order. The rest had begun to follow suit. Molly and Arthur, despite their differences and sometimes outright animosity with the Malfoys, had sided with their son and were even now at Malfoy Manor having tea with Draco and his parents. The Minister was doubting him. No doubt that he had Lucius Malfoy to thank for that. Bastard. He would kill him first once he got the chance. He needed a battle. A glorious battle that they would win and would instill everyone's faith once more. He sighed heavily and poured a bit of brandy in his drink while no one was looking. The liquor burned down his throat and suddenly, he felt much happier. Who cares if Weasley was a poof! He would have his battle and eat it too! Oh wait…He snorted and drank some more, forgetting all of his troubles for the moment in afvor of the liquor and the pretty young thing in his bed just waiting for him to come and please her. Ginny Weasley was pretty enough and she was more than willing to take off her clothes for an outstanding grade. Being with him made her feel powerful, especially when he let her top. What could he say? She was into older men. Especially if they had power and were willing to share some of it.

~o~

Matthias could have cooed when he saw the Dark Lord asleep in his bed. It was obvious that the man was naked beneath the silk sheets. His very presence sent shivers down Matthias's spine. His aura was a strong and alluring thing, just like it's owner was. He dropped his cloak in a whisper of fabric, crawling over the sheets until he was hovering just over Tom. His long dark hair ghosted over the man's exposed chest, eliciting a delicious little sigh in his sleep. Matthias couldn't resist the impulse. Maybe he should get checked out for some sort of weird disorder. He leaned down and captured the man's lips in a chaste kiss, just to see what it would taste like. Yes. It was just as intoxicating as before. Tom frowned in his sleep before his blurry red eyes opened, only to widen in surprise at the sight of his object of desire crawling over him looking so yummy.

" You came back…"

"I came back. And I think you should wake up before I change my mind and I go find some pretty little demon to spend the night with." Matthias said with a wicked smirk.

Tom was definitely awake now. He pulled Matthias's hips down to meet his own and the teen released a desire filled groan. What a night they had ahead of them!


	8. Compromise

Disclaimer: Nope.

Chapter Eight

Matthias lay in the warm sanctuary of Tom's arms, delighting in the satiated feelings coursing through his mind and body. His blood was singing with energy and he purred making the Dark Lord laugh, sounding half startled and half lethargic.

"So what made you change your mind?" Tom asked offhandedly, twisting a strand of his lover's soft hair around his finger.

The teen snorted and rolled over so he could see him straight.

"I didn't change my mind. I still think that you are a right jerkoff-"

"Only as long as it's you jerking me off." This comment received a light slap on the chest but Tom grabbed his hand, using the limb to pull him flush against him.

Matthias felt his body temperature spike. Oh boy. He had just fed, but he was still, not only an Incubus, but a hot blooded Bisexual male with sixty years of hot man candy pressed against him. At least he had forced Tom to wear a condom. He would be damned if he had little bitty baby Tom's running around. One horndog was enough. Plus, if they had kids, they would be Incubi too. Matthias was sooooo not ready for that disaster. It was a catastrophe in the making. However, pressed against Tom's body, being smothered by his intoxicating aura, he could not help but to get aroused by it. Again. His voice came out breathy.

" I just…"

Tom's amused eyes darkened but not with desire this time. With worry. Matthias could feel the concern soaking into his mind like ink through their bond.

"What's happened?" He whispered, touching the teen's head gently.

Matthias was confused and alarmed. He had never imaged this softer, more gentle and caring side of the Dark Lord. It was odd. Well, he was back in the Twilight Zone again. Great.

"When I fed on someone else earlier tonight, it didn't ease my hunger like it usually does. I was still hungry. Not as much but it was still there. And then all I could think about was how good it felt when I fed off of you. Miya was the one who figured it all out really. So I came straight here."

Tom looked at him for a moment and something else began to slither in his eyes. Pleasure. Matthias glared up at him from where he lay against him.

"Don't you dare be happy about this!" He hissed, indignant.

Tom smiled and he was clearly amused. What the hell was so funny?

"So, you have no choice but to be with only me. What else should I feel? Why shouldn't I be happy?"

It felt as if a small explosion occurred in his chest and even though Matthias did not understand it, the feeling made his physically jerk back, out of the Dark Lord's arms. They were having some serious life style clashes suddenly but the battle was just starting.

"Monogamy may be in the cards for you but I assure you that it will never work for me! I'm a bloody INCUBUS! It's nearly impossible for us to be monogamous and be healthy. I resent that you are trying to place me in some gilded cage to live up to your expectations. I don't want to be a parent yet and I am certainly NOT going to realistically be saddled into monogamy! I won't accept it! I can't, not and stay healthy. I'll start to wither away without a proper steady food source."

His declaration had Tom warring with himself. On one hand, he wanted to pin the insolent teen down and show him exactly who was boss. On the other hand, he knew that if he wanted Matthias to stay willingly and happily, then he would have to compromise on a lot of things. It had his brain scrambling for a solution. Matthias waited patiently for his response.

"Alright, I am sorry. May I have some time to think over a proper solution to our problem?" Matthias reluctantly nodded. " And in the meantime, you can hop through anyone's bed you like. It only seems fair until I come up with a solution."

See? Compromise at it's best. He could do this. How hard could it be? After he thought that he nearly visibly winced at the response this arrogance could have. His mate was a difficult, stubborn child. Matthias would rage against any sort of restraints he placed around him and in short, would rage against him. But he couldn't have him out there sleeping with everyone but him. It just couldn't be done. His pride and possessiveness would not allow it. So what to do? What to do indeed. His mate would not agree to anything less than what he deserved. He was stubborn that way. However, it was that same stubbornness that attracted him to Matthias in the first place. Despite his anger, Matthias put his feelings on the back burner and laid back down. Good, it would allow for other, hotter things to simmer in it's place. Tom grinned down at him and once more captured his lips. His lovely Incubi snorted.

"You are such a horndog, Tom."

The Dark Lord couldn't deny it. He was hot for Matthias. Nothing he could do about that. He was just sliding his mouth towards Matthias's belly button and further when the door opened and Severus fell through. The look of complete, unadulterated shock on the man's face was comical and sent Matthias into peals of laughter beneath Tom's scowling form.

"M-my Lord!" The potions master gasped, his eyes never once moving from the naked body splayed out on the black sheets.

Matthias just smirked and leaned back, completely comfortable in his nudity. Severus recognized the teen for what he was. An Incubus. Being skilled at reading auras he could see how his master's and the boy's own auras wound around each other and intertwined. They were a mated couple. And his mate was one of the most sexual creatures he had ever seen. He lived and breathed sexuality. It seemed to exude from his pores. How…intriguing.

"Severus?"

"Yes, my lord?"

"Get out."

"Yes, my lord."


	9. Protection

Disclaimer: Nope.

Chapter Nine

Rakhai smiled down the table at his daughter and her Elite. They often took meals together and enjoyed it immensely. However, Miya was thinking rather hard about something. That wasn't unusual. For his daughter being so beautiful, charming and fierce, she was quite the intellect as well. She was truly his and her mother's daughter. His beautiful flower sat next to him, sipping her tea and staring at her half finished plate. She had that small crease between her eyebrows that showed when she was deep in thought. Rakhai smiled. He was loath to interrupt her, especially when he could easily guess what was on her mind. The seat next to her that usually was occupied by their dear Matthias was empty. He had not returned from his feeding yet.

"Ask, Father, I know you want to." She groused, letting Maeri braid her hair and pile it onto her head in a complex crown.

Xavin's robotic bird twittered and hopped down the table, upsetting a few people's cups. Jadan growled at it in annoyance, pouring himself a cup of coffee. He was sooo not a morning person. Jessethepha and Mordred sat at Rakhai's left, the childlike vampire sipping on some warmed blood while Mordred enjoyed a big steak for breakfast.

"What has you so irked, beloved one?" He asked gently, stroking her head soothingly.

Miya huffed and scratched her wrist like she would do when she was younger when she was agitated. The gesture made him smile.

"I did a reading for Matthias and I drew the Desire card and the Heart of Darkness card. I know that he is meant to be with the Dark Lord but I just can't stand sharing him. With Arcaeth, it was different. He knows how our system works. He understands that Matthias belongs to us, to me, he belongs here before any lover or companion. The Dark Lord doesn't even try to learn our ways even though they are Matthias's ways as well." She said bitterly, earning a small smirk from Jesse across the table.

"Miya, you can't expect him to be held by our traditions alone. Matthias will have to teach him to abide by them himself. He is his mate, it is his responsibility. They are bound deeply, not only by mateship but by a curse much deeper." Jesse said, his voice fading to a monotone and his eyes glazing over. "It will not be long now. A death will draw Matthias even closer into the World that abandoned him and he abandoned in return. He will be forced to deal with his past and it will either push him further into the Dark Lord's arms or it will worm it's way into his heart like an infection." His eyes cleared and he speared his princess with a gaze that had the back of a millennia. "It is up to you to decide whether it is worst to have your friend with the Dark Lord or breaking under the weight of their world."

Miya sighed but nodded reluctantly. It was Matthias's duty to protect her as her guard and her duty to protect him as his best friend. She would fulfill that obligation no matter how much the effects would annoy her.

Matthias chose that very moment to walk into the Dining Hall, mussed and fresh from bed. No matter that it hadn't been his bed. Jadan laughed, a loud rough sound at the state his General was in. Xavin smirked into his glass and Mordred laughed outright. It was so obvious that he had just come from one steamy, rough, sex filled visit with the Dark Lord.

"Well, Matthias! You may want to go back to bed. You don't look like you got a wink of sleep all night!" Jadan laughed, making the rest of the table except Miya burst into laughter and light teasing.

Matthias just waved them off with a good natured grin and took his place at Miya's side. She plastered on a smile so he couldn't see the conflict in her eyes.

"How was your feeding, lovely?" She inquired lightly, tugging on his disheveled braid.

He kissed her cheek in greeting.

"Fucking amazing. Just like always. If he weren't so possessive and trying to impregnate me at every turn, he would be quite the lover. We got in another argument this morning."

The whole table suddenly turned to stare, wanting to hear about it. He barked out a laugh.

"You nosy sods!" He grinned, but continued so they could all hear, "He seemed happy that I could only get a full feeding from him now and I told him that there was no way in hell that I could ever be monogamous with him. He of course, hates sharing. He would have failed kindergarden. He is busy thinking of an acceptable solution that will make both of us happy and I am free to hop through anyone's bed until then."

She seemed surprised that the Dark Lord would even consider sharing Matthias for even a short time. It was unusual. He must really be trying to make it work.

"You better hop to it then! That man is going to do anything to get you to stay with him and it could involve anything underhanded as well." Maeri said quickly.

"What are you suggesting?" Keiran, their Shadow Wraith, asked with a deep frown in place.

She shrugged but her serious expression didn't match the careless gesture.

"What I mean to say is that Voldemort did kidnap and rape Matthias, not matter how much his Incubus enjoyed it, so we shouldn't trust him just because he's Matthias's lover now! We should put up extra precautions! Set our General up with Wards and protections that Voldemort won't expect."

Rakhai looked at the unconcerned Matthias for his opinion on the matter.

"What do you say, Matthias?" The Arch Bishop asked calmly.

The General spread a generous amount of spice butter on his bagel and took a bite.

"Whatever puts my crew and Miya at ease, Master Rakhai."

The Arch Bishop nodded at Miya and her best friend, letting him wrap a loving arm around her waist.


	10. Unwelcome Intervention

Disclaimer: Nope.

Chapter Ten 

Tom sighed into his glass, thinking over his latest plan. He would have to share Matthias. There was no arguing the point. He would resent him if he didn't and would likely disappear back into the untraceable Under Realm. It would take years to find him again. That settled, he made his choice and turned back to his latest raid report.

Lucius had poisoned the Minister's evening tea and in the chaos that followed, they had struck the Ministry itself. While they had not destroyed it, they had several Unspeakables now under their thumb. They were secretly working on a new breed of Inferi; ones that could pass as any other person while on the street. Perhaps he could get the aid of the Under Realm as well. Matthias had seemed to think his idea an excellent one when he had told him about it, in between kisses and stripping his clothes off. He shivered. There was nothing better than having him beneath him, feeding.

~o~

Rakhai had called them all to the Planning Room near his study for details on a new mission. Matthias was among the first to arrive and took his place at Miya's side, glancing idly at the card in her hands. She had been rather attached to her Xanadu Cards all of the sudden. What had she seen in her divinings? The Raml Askaree filed in quickly and expertly, each taking their respective seats around the table. Rakhai stood at last, a newspaper in hand.

"I have just been approached by the Wizard's Wizengamot. They ask for our aid in protecting the school of Hogwarts."

Dissention rose immediately.

"What?"

"Why, Master Rakhai?"

"Why should we help those fickle backstabbers? They will cause us nothing but trouble!"

"They hate us and now they want our help?"

"Why should we?"

Rakhai let them voice their objections and opinions before raising his hand for quiet. Silence fell immediately. They all had an enormous amount of respect for the man in front of them. Miya looked annoyed.

"I understand your complaints, I do. This is the reason they approached us." He said calmly and nodded to Xavin.

The tech released his bird that hopped over to the newspaper and sat on it before opening its mouth. A projection of the headline appeared on the far wall. The Headline shimmered in bold black ink. 'MINISTER OF MAGIC KILLED! IS HOGWARTS LAST HOPE?' Matthias's eyes widened. Fudge was dead? Well, that was interesting. It was about time someone killed that moron off. The world was well rid of him. Rakhai looked to a thoughtful Matthias, the only one who had not voiced his opinions on the matter.

"Matthias, what do you think? Shall we take them up on their offer and accept the generous commission the Wizards are offering or shall we turn it down?"

The General looked at the headline of the Daily Prophet with cool calculation. There could be many things they could do. This, he sensed was a fork in the road, leading he and his people one way or the other. If Jesse were here he would probably offer some sort of cryptic response but for now it was just his intuition and it was telling him to choose wisely. After a moment of silent contemplation, he answered the Arch Bishop.

"Well, Master, we stand at a crossroads. The Wizards may pay well indeed but our duty as the Raml Askaree is to protect you and our Miya, not to do the Wizards dirty work for them. On the other hand, there is more to this than just a simple attack and the Minister's assassination. The tides of the war are shifting and actions are being put into process as we speak. Perhaps it is our time to come out of the Under Realm and make ourselves known to those who have forgotten us. The Light will betray us. They have done it once, they will do it again. The enemy of my enemy is my friend, after all." Matthias explained at last.

Maeri's eyes widened. Rakhai smiled knowingly. He seemed to be pleased with Matthias's verdict. The dark room sparked with interest.

"You want us to side with the Dark Lord?" She asked in surprise.

Jadan looked just as surprised as she. Xavin was nodding his head in agreement. It seemed as if the Elite were split half and half on his assessment. Matthias turned to Maeri.

"With the Dark we have a tactical advantage. They have the more powerful allies, and the best tacticians around. With Fudge dead and the Ministry already being pulled apart from the inside, only Dumbledore stands in Voldemort's way. Our decision will sway the course of this war. They are both neck and neck when it comes to numbers but the Raml Askaree was created for this very purpose. Fighting enemies. We are the best of the best when it comes to our respective fields. Whichever side we chose is the side that will likely win. I however, know that the Light will fall. The Dark is the strongest of the two by far and I don't intend on seeing my mate," he said the word grudgingly much to everyone's amusement, "fall in defeat."

With that speech, Matthias nodded to the Arch Bishop and took his seat. Rakhai smiled brightly and looked to his daughter next. Miya frowned, remembering back to what Jesse had said just that morning. Was this what he meant? Seers were so annoying sometimes. Could he be anymore vague?

"I agree with…Matthias." She said simply, taking her friend's hand in a show of support.

He gave her a dazzling smile and a quick peck on the cheek. Miya smiled, letting him cuddle her calmly. She knew that he was aware of how much she hated to say that. Of how much she disliked Voldemort. Rakhai nodded at last.

"Very well. My Elite, suit up and pack your bags and weapons. We are going to Hogwarts. Matthias, I want you to contact Lord Voldemort and tell him he not only has our alliance but our positioning at Hogwarts for when he wishes to attack at last and end this war." He commanded.

Matthias smiled and nodded.

He went to Tom's manor immediately. He couldn't wait to tell his lover the news. His sword was strapped to his back once more, along with its twin crossing over it. He was a master at the art of blades. Several thin stilettos slept in crisscrossing harnesses around his waist, some as thin as a thread, for more covert assassinations. His lover was sitting in his library when he came in, his eyes widening at the sight of Matthias's weapons.

"Matthias, what party are you going to?"Tom inquired, surprised when the Incubus slid into his chair to straddle his lap.

He wrapped his arms around his neck and delivered a sensual kiss that made Tom's lips spark with electricity even after it was over. The teen grinned.

"I'm going to Hogwarts to protect the school. The entire Elite is going. But we're siding with you."

The Dark Lord's eyebrows flew upwards. That was a surprise.

"Master Rakhai says that we are in place when you are ready to stage your attack on the school."

His lover grinned beneath him, pulling him into another passionate kiss.


	11. Hogwarts

Disclaimer: Nada!

Chapter Eleven

Matthias walked side by side into Hogwarts with Miya and Master Rakhai. Truthfully, he wasn't thrilled to be having Miya accompany them. It was dangerous and Miya being in danger made him anxious and snappish. The Raml Askaree were in full Elite regalia, from their many weapons to the full masks they wore with built in communicators inside. Matthias's mask was the only difference. It was black, just like the others but stopped just below his eyes. Xavin's mask covered his entire head but because of his special ability, he had 360 degree sight and stayed connected constantly to the security they had placed about the castle. Miya and Rakhai were dressed in the garb of their status and rank. They were royals and would accept nothing less than the treatment they deserved. Dumbledore was waiting for them at the front of the Great Hall. Matthias sneered in disgust. Still up to his old tricks of course. Rakhai had his usual cheery expression. He and Dumbledore were having some sort of bizarre Cheer Off. Miya and her General shared a look. Rakhai won, naturally. He had had centuries more practice.

"Arch Bishop Rakhai, I cannot express how wonderful it is to have you staying at our noble school. We have been anxiously awaiting the arrival of yourself, your daughter and your Guard." The old man oozed, bringing Matthias strongly to mind of slugs spilling from his mouth.

He had to fight the grimace of distaste that threatened to crawl onto his countenance.

" Hogwarts may not be a part of our Under Realm, but it is a great monument to our Plane. We hope after this, the Wizarding World will think of us somewhat better and we as races can begin to forgive past transgressions that were made. Of course, this is my dearest daughter, Miya, and our General and Head of the Raml Askaree, Matthias Damon. He will be handling all of our security details and plans."

Dumbledore nodded emphatically. The student body sat at their tables behind him, watching and apparently both curious and wary of the interaction. No doubt their parents had told them horror stories about their kind. No doubt they had been raised believing them to be only ghost stories. He could see at the Head Table Hermione sitting beside Professor McGonagall. So she had taken a teaching job at Hogwarts? Interesting. She also looked, daresay, somewhat ill at the concept of having a horde of demons and vampires in their precious school. Matthias was glad that he had glamoured his eyes into a black instead of his outstanding green for the duration of their stay. Hermione Granger would have noticed him for who he really was within days of their stay. Besides, Miya always said that he looked handsome with black eyes. Dangerous. Ah, if only he was into woman.

"I have forewarned my students that they are to be on their best behavior and are to avoid hindering your guard in any way. Now I'm sure you must be hungry and tired. I will have my Deputy Headmistress show you to your rooms. We have designated an entire wing for your visit."

"Good, good."

~o~

Matthias just finished setting the next of their security probes about the school, small disillusioned surveillance spheres when he was approached by the Headmaster. It would be the first time he had ever been alone with the man.

"Mr. Damon, I see you are hard at work as ever. It is fast approaching dinner time and I noticed that you have not eaten since your arrival. Don't you ever take a break?" The old man laughed good naturedly but it seemed more like the irritating sound of nails on a chalk board to him.

"No."

Dumbledore's smile faltered slightly. Unlike the rest of the Raml Askaree, Matthias had not once removed his mask since their arrival. They were in enemy territory now and not only was he responsible for Miya and Master Rakhai, he was responsible for the safety of his Elite as well. He would not rest until his family was safe and Dumbledore was dead. Also, he wouldn't run the chance of anyone recognizing him from three years ago. That was a disaster that he would rather avoid. He could see the headlines now! 'MIA BOY WHO LIVES ACTUALLY INCUBUS DEMON! BOFFING DARK LORD!' Dear Circe it would be a mess. The Headmaster would not be deterred though. Sneaking bastard.

"Well, Mr. Damon, I'm afraid I must ask what measures you are taking to protect my school. I am the Headmaster after all."

Oh please. He just wanted to know in case they betrayed him. That was okay. Matthias would give alittle. Or let the wretch think so.

"I am checking the perimeter mostly. Familiarizing myself with the surroundings. I am glad you have come, actually. I must get the details on the wards around the school so they can be reinforced and preventative measures put in place should they fall. Backups and fallout spells." He said offhandedly, pretending to be surveying the hall with some amount of dull annoyance.

"Absolutely not." Dumbledore shot back immediately.

Ah. So that was it then. The old man was afraid to relinquish power of anything for even a moment. Especially something as important as the schools wards. He gave the man a look of disdain.

"I must have the details to protect the students. If you will not explain them to me in full then it is a fruitless effort and a waste of time for my Elite to be here. The Dark Lord will rip through the schools defenses in moments. I will not endanger my people and if you are less than forth coming about everything then we will retreat and you may protect your students and your precious school alone."

Dumbledore was outright scowling now. He was not pleased. Not in the least.

"Fine."

~o~

Matthias smiled down at the letter in his hands. Tom had written him and it was good news. Miya was reading over his shoulder with her eyebrows disappearing into her hairline by the moment with surprise. Her mouth was open in an amused O.

'My Dearest Matthias,

How goes your efforts at the school? I hope the old coot isn't inducing fits of homicidal rage in you or your Elite. By Elite, of course I mean your Lady. I have given our somewhat tender issue some deep thought and after my musings, and missing you in your absence, I have decided to give into your point. You were right of course. You are an Incubus and it would be exhausting if I were the only one to feed you all the time. Not to mention inconvenient for you on missions and in the Under Realm. I have come up with a compromise. Since Arcaeth Branson is your steady lover at the moment, besides myself, I do not see why you cannot continue seeing him as well. But ONLY Branson, Matthias. I will alert you to the date of the our event when I have the information myself. Be safe and be watchful. The old man isn't afraid to play dirty, just as long as the witnesses are silenced.

With Endless Patience and Devotion, Tom.

Matthias couldn't stop his shaking hands, even when Miya gave him a pointed grin. He was just so…pleased. Happy. Joyful, even. Everything was really going to work. He would have his cake and eat it too. Mmm…His sexy, delicious cake that moaned so pretty in bed. He swatted at Miya playfully before tucking into bed beside her for some tea. Her bed was the most comfortable spot in the whole bleeding castle! They had started having meetings there with everyone sprawled around comfortably. It was a very cozy scene and one he wouldn't forget anytime in his present lifetime.


	12. Attack

Disclaimer: Nope.

Chapter Twelve

Matthias grinned at the note in his hands. It was scrawled in Tom's elegant handwriting, and delivered cheekily by Jadan who already had his battle gear on and ready to go. Quickly and quietly, he folded it, slipping the message into his pocket. The paper had but two things written on it. 'Attack. 9:00pm.' Excellent. Miya smirked knowingly at his side before slipping her own mask down. They had opted that she dress as one of her guard for protection and have Maeri go as her glamoured to the meetings between the Headmaster and Master Rakhai. Miya would usually wear a mask to those meetings anyways, so Dumbles wouldn't sense the decoy. Not until it was much too late. He turned on his Comm, his grin turning feral. This whole school thing was beginning to chafe on him anyways.

"Raml Askaree, Attack. Group 1, take the top two floors. Group two, take the bottom. Sentinels report to dormitories R,H,D and S. The rest meet Miya and myself in Corridor C-3. Go." He ordered.

It was a good thing that they had mapped out the entire castle corridor by corridor. He was ready for a fight. It had been far too long. They would subdue the students quickly, quietly and effieciently, just in case some brash Gryffindor got it in their heads to try and defend themselves. If they could subdue the students without raising any sort of alarm then a surprise attack on the Headmaster was still within the range of possibility. He began to quickly tear away at the wards as if they were paper, throwing up a few new ones to prevent their captives from escaping. No one was coming in without his consent and no one was leaving until they had a victory. Matthias knew as soon as the last ward fell that Tom's men were swarming the castle. He dropped the glamour on his eyes and made his way to the main floor with his best friend at his side. All along the walls on the way, he saw that his people had had the children sit up against the walls before stunning them. least he didn't have to step over them. So annoying. There was no escaping to warn the others if you were unconscious against a wall. In the Great Hall, Tom stood with his men surrounding him. They were all in their Death Eater regalia and ready to fight to the death for their Lord's victory. The Dark Lord, upon seeing his mate, grabbed him roughly, bending him back into a delicious, heated kiss in front of everyone. It was the most sensual feeling he had ever experienced. The friction of tongue and lips on his own made shocks of electricity shoot down his spine. He could feel it even in his toes. Matthias purred, wrapping his arms around his lover's neck. If they got out of this alive, he would give Tom a night he would never forget.

"Hello to you too."

Tom, now fully immersed in his Lord Voldemort persona smirked wickedly.

"Look at this, Matthias. I've been waiting for this day for fifty years. Now it's moments away from realization." He said, oozing excitement and energy.

The vitality in the air made Matthias's head swoon as if he were giddy on alcohol. He grinned, drawing his sword so that the students who had yet to be stunned screamed.

"We haven't won yet. There's still one more to go."

They went to the Headmaster's office directly, Severus, Lucius and Miya at their back. They had to put on a good show. This was the moment that determined the fate of the entire Wizarding World after all. They would succeed or they would die. With most of the teachers in stunners beside their students there would be no one coming to Dumbledore's aid. Tom opened the door to the office to find the room shrouded in darkness. Beneath Fawkes's perch was a single golden feather. So the phoenix had abandoned his master? Very interesting. Apparently Dumbledore's own familiar didn't believe his cause would triumph. Matthias crept softly to the door at the back of the room. He could feel Dumbledore's weak life force eminating from the room. Silently, he opened the door, drawing out five of his long needle point stilettos. The old man was asleep in his bed, his blue nightcap falling sideways over his face and his spectacles on the nightstand. Dumbledore would die in his sleep. The concept was almost laughable. It would be if it weren't so pathetic. Matthias was sure to cast Sleep, a demonic spell similar to a stunner but much stronger, on the old man before beginning. No sense in him waking up and starting that irritating screaming in the middle of his fun. Tom stood in the doorway watching, his eyes wide and heated. Matthias settled in behind the Headmaster, laying his wrinkled head in his lap. He watched Tom's eyes as he struck, slipping the first needle lightning fast into Dumbledore's skull.

"One."

He felt the skull give a slight resistance before giving like the popping of a stubborn bubble. It couldn't stand under his inhuman strength.

"Two."

Tom's eyes grew more heated as he went. Matthias had seen a similar look on his face when he had given him a blow job. The fact that there were similarities showed just how much Tom wanted this.

"Three."

Severus's face, however, was grim. He had known the man all his life after all. Matthias supposed that the potion's master was allowed for some type of feelings of sadness.

"Four."

Miya stood smug, glad at last that she could leave the school she despised and that they had gotten their victory after all. It seemed alittle unfinished to him. He hadn't even gotten to see the expression of betrayal he had pictured on Dumbledore's face when he saw exactly who his murderer was. The precious Boy-Who-Lived. Ironic. The one person that Dumbledore constantly tried to make into his little weapon, his prodigy student, was actually the one to bring about his untimely end.

"Five."

The last needle pierced his brain effectively stopping all brain activity. Even if the old man's body was alive, he was permanently brain dead now. He would no longer pose a threat. There was no ritual in existence that could revive a person after the damage he had inflicted. He would leave it to Tom to kill the man for good. Matthias let the old man's head fall back to his pillows. He nodded to Tom.

"He's all yours now, lover." He purred silkily.

Tom grinned from ear to ear. Within moments, the green light of the Avada Kedavra slammed into Dumbledore's body, shutting his life down for good. Hmm. Maybe post-battle sex wasn't such a bad idea. Judging by the look that his mate was giving, the teen would have to say it was not only a great possibility but a must.


	13. Epilogue

Alright peeps! It's been sweet. Really. I can't tell you how many times I considered not updating this story and then I would open my email and see all of the amazing reviews begging for more. Made me wanna write on it again and again. But this is the last chapter. Sigh. I know, Dumbledore had a crappy ending. I know all of you were anticipating this huge battle but I've always been a sucker for the ironic. The second most powerful man in the Wizarding World is offed in his sleep? Doesn't get more ironic than that. I always thought it would be funny if he died in some random way. He doesn't deserve a dramatic end. So, I love you all! And here is our epilogue.

Chapter Thirteen Epilogue

Miya smiled down at the paper in her hands. The whole room was staring at her in anticipation. They had gathered for breakfast as usual when a letter from Matthias had come for her at last. The whole Elite was crowded into the room waiting for news of their leader. Even a few of the soldiers, the Sentinels, had come, Micah included. She smirked at them all and began to read aloud so they could all hear.

' Dearest Miya,

How are you, my lovely? You better be keeping all of those rowdy heathens in check while I'm gone. I swear. I'm so close to cursing Tom. Don't worry. He got his come uppances. I kept telling him that the Raml Askaree do NOT take vacations! But he insisted I'm afraid. If I find out you helped him knock me out, Miya Rayvn, I WILL get my revenge! It's so…I don't know. I'm not sure I like this whole vacation thing. I don't know what to do with myself. It's extremely disconcerting. In any case, I am here in Wizarding Budapest, not that I've gotten to see much with a horn dog for a mate. And that is where Tom proceeds to pull my hair. Oh, he will pay. No one but you touches the hair! Anyways. It is so beautiful here, Mi. I am so bringing you when we are in this part of the world next. You would love it. Plenty of rough sex to go around but thankfully no little Tom's yet! I don't think Tom knows that I've been taking potions. Don't tell him! I swear if you do, Miya, I will tell your father about your little 'hobby'. You know the one I'm talking about! I'm not ready for little Tom's yet. I'm having a hard enough time with just one. Yep. Hard times. Hard times in the kitchen, in the bathtub, in the hot tub, on every surface of the house we have here. Yes, we have a HOUSE in Budapest. It's so lovely. There are green houses and Tom had an underground training complex put in just for me! It's a whole building underground for everything you can think of. I have a strong suspicion that Master Rakhai had something to do with it's architecture. I think the whole reason behind this 'vacation' was something other than rest. I have a strong suspicion that Tom might, I can't even WRITE it, let alone say it!, propose. It is such a foreign concept to me. Even when I lived among wizards, I had only ever heard of such a thing on occasion. For it to happen to me is almost unthinkable. I suppose that, since Tom is still very human, it is fair that he have a ceremony of mateship. To us, when two mates come together, it is as a human marriage. But I believe Tom wants us to gasp marry formally anyways. It's so odd. He seems more…something, not determined, he was always that, but steadfast and sure now. I suppose becoming the leader of the Wizarding World will do that to a person. I've told him, much to his horror, that you are considered his in-law now. He pretended to faint but I ended up on my back instead. Well, my beloved, I will see you in four more days. I'll be back by the end of this fortnight. Since I know that you are reading this to the rest of those heavens, tell them I said that I want two hundred laps around the stadium for eavesdropping. I will know if they haven't done them too. I always know, don't I, Jadan?'

Jadan shuddered but nodded with a grin while the rest of the Elite laughed.

'See you soon. All of you. Matthias.'

Miya smiled. She had done right by listening to Jesse. Matthias was happy and he didn't have to live as Harry Potter either. The only person who had known about his true identity was Mad Eyed Moody who was not telling anyone. It was all…perfect. She sniggered. Good thing that Matthias didn't know about the fertility potions she was having brewed up for a special occasion. Perfect.


End file.
